I'm Still Here
by burningshroud
Summary: According top all who know him, Harry has been alone all his life with no one around to love and comfort him. But what happens when his 18 year old cousin comes back for him? 6th year!Harry, Bashing!
1. Chapter 1

I'm Still Here: Chapter 1

(a/n warning I'm best at first person but I'm trying third person for once and I just wanna see if I can do it. If not than I'll rewrite it in first)

**Kings Cross Station, London****  
><strong>

Harry sat in the car, cold sweat running down his back. It had been a week since Sirius had died and now he was back. Back in hell. They were still sitting st the Station and the sun was beating down, hotly enough that you could see the heat waves outside of the cool, air conditioned vehicle. He was worried. _What are we still doing here_. He thought panicked. Were they angry and just waiting until they thought everyone had left to kick him out and leave him alone at the station? He was close to hyperventilating when he heard the large beefy man in the drivers seat grumble and complain. "What is taking that bitch daughter of ours so long? She was supposed to be here twenty minutes ago!"

Harry stopped breathing. _Bitch daughter?__ But... That would mean..._ Harry's face broke out into a grin and he moved to look out the window eagerly, scanning for a glance of his older cousin Rowen (who he thought was named after Rowena Ravenclaw, after his Aunt Petunia had heard about her from Lily all those years ago.). She was the only person to ever distract the Dursleys from him and the only one who had cared for him in that house hold. Sure there was Dudley, but in order to keep up appearances around his parents, he had had to beat Harry brutally so he was not much of a comfort.

There was a small rap of knuckled on the window behind him and he saw the signature smirk of his cousin that could rival Malfoys and the mischievous, twinkling brown eyes that made Harry's heart skip and reminded him so much of Sirius. He grinned and opened the door silently, watching her slide in and move her small duffle bag to the floor and he watched as she winked and slammed the door behind her, startling Vernon and Petunia out of their examination of the street in front of them. Petunia jumped and shrieked, hitting her head off the roof before straining to calm her pulse. Vernon jolted forward hitting the horn of the car with his wide girth and he froze, keeping the horn going for a strained few minutes filling the silence of the car with his obnoxious sound, before he moved back and glared at the two trying to hold in their giggles in the back seat. Harry felt happier than he had in a long time. Rowen broke first her unrestrained laughter filling the car with its melodious sound. It reminded Harry of a Pixie who had once watched part of his Care of magical Creatures class and had laughed when Draco had gotten chased by a Blast-Ended Skrewt after straying to close

She grinned after getting her laughter back under control and said "Well? Are we just going to sit here l, opr are we going to go home so me and Harry can talk with out you getting angry at us for breathing?" She spoke so calmly that if he had not been paying attention he would of thought that she could have been talking about the morning post.

Vernon growled, startled the care, and drove off down the street towards Surrey and #4 Privet Drive.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Vernon had barely stopped the car when Rowen and Harry leaped from the 1990 Vauxhall Cavalier. Rowen helped him haul his things out of the boot of the vehicle, and into the house, chattering loudly about how much each had missed the other.

Petunia glared and gave Vernon a look saying, "First we have one freak now we have to deal with both of them?"

"I'm sorry pet," Vernon replied, "It's only for the summer, then we shall be rid of them both. You'll see dearest."

Petunia nodded and glared at the door. Inside Harry lead Rowen to his room, right beside Rowens', which had been put off limits when she left for a private school in Ireland.

"So, you finally got your own room. Good thing too, if you were still in that god forsaken cupboard or in mine I would curse the bits off them." Rowen commented casually with a grin.

"How was your school year? I got news that you were creating quite the stir from one of my coworkers whose little brother is supposedly in the same year as you. He almost had a heart attack hearing you guys had sneaked off the property to get into a fight with some older kids. What was that about. Apparently the guys you fought were really dangerous. Harry, he said that you all could've died quite easily. That you're lucky to be alive. What were you thinking, idiot?!" Harry could only stare in shock at Rowen when she gripped him tightly and scolded him, the worry in his voice making his eyes fill up with tears.

"I'm so sorry Rowen. But how did you hear about it? You shouldn't have known at all about it. And his brother is in my year? At my school?! That is impossible Rowen. I'm sorry but I need to know his name. Please?" Harry begged her. He know it was only for her safety but he hated to lie to her. The only way this coworker could've known is through owl post and that could mean that she knew of the magical world. He was starting to regret asking her when she fell silent.

"His name is William Weasley. All the girls on the team call him Brother Bear because he acts like one whenever we get hurt. Especially when its by a boy." She smiled sadly. "I'm sorry I never told you bud. I never went to Ireland. I went to Scotland. The only school in Britain for people like us."

Harry held his breath.

"Harry. I went to Hogwarts. You don't have to lie. Why do you think the parents from hell hated me so much. I was an even bigger freak than you were. Because I was made by them. Two people like them should never have been able to make something like me in their minds. I'm sorry I never told you."

He was silent. "Prove it."

"Harry..."

"NO! Prove. It. Or I will never believe you."

She sighed and pulled out a dark wand made out of what looked like ebony. "_Accio_"

A book flew off Harry's desk and into her hand. She looked towards him, "Harry look..."

"Get out." Harry whispered.

"Harry..."

"No. Leave." She paused in the doorway, opening her mouth again to try to speak. "I said to GET OUT!"

Harry yelled his magic reacting, shoving her out of the room and magically locking the door shut against any means of entry. He collapsed into tears at the knowledge of being lied to for years. The room slowly grew dark around him as he cried himself to sleep in the early evening light.


End file.
